Priscilla of Boston
by nikinou
Summary: Don, Peggy and Joan take a road trip.


Peggy and Stan are hurrying into the building on this bitterly cold Monday, the 14th of December. The wind is strong and positively biting. Peggy's teeth are chattering. Worse than that, she feels like her legs have gone numb from this cold. 'That's it' she resolves in her head, 'I'm wearing slacks tomorrow. Nylons do nothing to keep me warm in the dead of winter.'

She turns to Stan "I really hate winter, you know that. Honestly, I always dreamed of a June wedding, since I was a little girl."

"Yeah, well" Stan responds. "You got the next best thing, you got a PAID wedding. Try and reconcile it with yourself somehow, Chief." He delivers the message dryly.

Peggy has to laugh. He is right, of course. The truth is, her "dreams" did come true, just not in the way she dreamed them. The essence of what she always wanted was being fulfilled, and reality did surpass her dreams, for the most part. Her career was on a rapid trajectory…something she never imagined. She worked long and hard for it though. But she had surpassed many men in her field already, unfathomable for the times they are living in. And she was marrying a man who not only was not threatened by her success, he was her biggest supporter, and truly believed in her talent and drive. And although Don drove her crazy at times, he was more than a mentor. And now, he became Uncle Don… gifting them this dream wedding.

Peggy kissed Stan at the elevators and they each headed to their respective offices. No sooner had Peggy unbuttoned her coat, Don was buzzing her phone.

"Peggy, come into my office please.

She walks into Don's office and is greeted by him saying, "Hi Peggy…we are going to Boston on Wednesday…early. Prospective client."

Then he continued with this. "Who is your maid of honor, your sister?"

Peggy wants to snicker at this question, what does he care about this? "No, actually Joan is. Anita wasn't too happy, but really, Joan is the one…."

Don cuts her off. No, he's not really interested in all the painstaking details.

"Ok, fine. Call Joan. She if she is available Wednesday. Early morning…around 5:30, 6 o'clock." Don says.

"Why do you want Joan along?" Peggy is interested.

Don starts to explain. "When Betty was modeling, she became friendly with a designer in Boston, Priscilla Kidder. Well, it turns out, Priscilla has become quite prominent. She designed dresses for Grace Kelly's bridal party, and right now, she is designing Nixon's daughter's wedding dress. And, she will be designing yours, and Joan's too." Don grins widely. "And of course, we are going to pitch. She is going to be BIG."

Peggy is a little surprised. "I already ordered a dress, Don. And I really had to push them at the shop because of the short notice."

"Have you not heard what I am telling you?" Don can't believe that he has to EXPLAIN this. "The designer who is creating the dress for the President's daughter – understand, the President's daughter - will be designing your dress, and your maid of honor's. What's wrong with you?"

Peggy feels stupid now. "Uhhh.."

"Look, we'll pay your little shop. Tell them to donate the dress, or hold a raffle. Some lucky bride will be a happy girl." Don is just full of ideas.

"Now go call Joan. Make sure to tell her to be ready by 5:30. I want to get to Boston by at least 10:30. Priscilla is opening the shop early just for us. Go! Move!"

Peggy walks back to her office in a daze. She dutifully calls Joan, who absolutely squeals with excitement at the prospect of having a dress custom made by such an important designer. 'This is the reaction Don wanted from ME' Peggy thinks to herself. Oh well.

The drive up to Boston is actually fun and relaxed. Don remembers how much he genuinely liked Joan and respected her. McCann's pigs treated her really shittily, but he is so proud of how Joan is proceeding. These two have both come a long way, each in their own right, he thinks to himself. These are women that he wants Sally to see more of. They are women whose lives have dimension to them, and it would be good for Sally to be with them, especially now…when her mother was literally waning in front of her.

The three arrive at "The Bride's Shop" on Newbury Street at 10:15. Priscilla is waiting at the door to greet them with a smile. She offers her concern to Don for Betty, genuinely saddened about her illness. Such a young, beautiful woman.

Once inside, Peggy and Joan are awestruck by the beautiful bridal confections. Unique, handmade dresses with exquisite lace and beading are everywhere. Priscilla asseses her two new clients, two completely different types of women, both beautiful in their own right, one petite, lithe and delicate, like a china doll, the other a voluptuous, bold bombshell.

Priscilla knows just how to dress each of them…they are going to look stunning.


End file.
